Let's Hit the Road
by MsHGolightly
Summary: Alex and J'onn are fugitives. They escape from National City and are looking for Jeremiah Danvers, who is still alive. Just a little collection to explore their feelings and their fears. 1- Neverland; 2- Touch Me Now (M-Rated); 3- Breaking News; 4- Doubts and Promises (slight mature content); 5- Rebirth (slight mature content).
1. Neverland

**_Hello!_**

 ** _This fic has been totally unexpected and I could even consider it as a kind of stream of consciousness. It is about Alex and J'onn, as they are escaping from National City in order to rescue Jeremiah Danvers._**

 ** _It's just a little work to explore their thoughts, their emotions and their fears._**

 ** _Please enjoy it and let me know what you think so... Review, review, review! Reviews are very important for writers because they help us to be motivated about our works. :)_**

* * *

 **Neverland**

* * *

"Second star to the right, and straight on till the morning," Alex whispers as she gazes up at the dark and immense sky, lying on the makeshift bed they made with a sleeping bag and several blankets.

J'onn – she likes to refer at him as J'onn, since it's his true identity and he doesn't need to live undercover anymore - is sitting on the ground next to her, his back pressed against a trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"What?" He asks, glancing curiously at her.

Alex turns her head toward him, tearing her eyes away from the sky.

"Nothing," she murmurs. "It's something I used to love when I was a little girl. Peter Pan and _Neverland_."

"Neverland?" Not understanding the sense of her words, J'onn can't help but ask her again, even if Alex seems completely lost in her own mind.

In fact, she doesn't reply immediately and he almost regrets his insistence. Maybe he has crossed some personal lines, and the last thing he wants is to make her uncomfortable.

"Neverland," Alex repeats and she straightens herself up, crossing her legs and wrapping one of the blankets around her shoulders. "It's a wonderful place of magic, where people never grow up and have no responsibilities or duties. They live there and do what they want, they explore the wildest and the most vivid forest, they swim in the purest water... They even fight pirates and hang out with fairies, Indians and many other mystical creatures."

Then she laughs ruefully, shaking her head. " _Obviously_ , this place doesn't exist in our world. I'm just... tired, and rambling hopelessly."

J'onn stares at her, regarding the delicate features of her face, lightly illuminated by the full moon.

She seems so little and vulnerable. Like him, she has her own injuries on her body and soul. Alex seems tough and strong, but he knows how fragile she really is. She has already lost so much during her life. J'onn remembers the first time he met her, in the jail. She was broken and astray. After Jeremiah's death, she spent all those years without her dad feeling completely alone. Yes, she still had her mother and Kara, but it wasn't the same. Jeremiah always understood her and they were very close. Eliza, on the other hand, has always been hard on her, pushing her to do everything better, to be more responsible, to look after Kara. So, she couldn't talk with her, and she couldn't talk with Kara either. Kara was her little sister, she had to protect her, not burden her with her fears and problems.

Alex tried to be the perfect daughter, not wanting to give her mother more worries than those she already had. She collected excellent grades, she graduated very young and, at just twenty-two years, she became a PhD student in the Bio-engineering Lab at Stanford. But then, some months after that, she broke. It was as though she couldn't breathe anymore, she felt like a bird in a cage.

So, she didn't care about grades, publications or work anymore, and instead started to hang out at bars and clubs, to drink and even to have a reckless sex. Somehow, it all made her feel alive. The geeky and clever old version of herself disappeared, and a new, bold, badass Alex was born. Eliza and Kara didn't know anything about that, and Alex developed into a very skilled liar. She deceived them all about her life, about her job, about her studies. It was almost too easy. She felt free and powerful and she didn't realize she was actually wasting her life away.

Until Hank's arrival.

He gave her a new purpose, guided her toward the right path again and, above all, trusted her. J'onn was the first person, after her father's death, who actually saw her. She could be vulnerable with him, showing her weakness and all her fears. He trained her, not only to fight against the most different aliens but, above all, to face her impotence and imperfection. He gave her the strength to believe that failure and mistakes were _okay_. He taught her they were indispensable to better herself.

And J'onn couldn't be prouder of her, his Alex. The Alex he respects and admires. The Alex he loves. Looking at her, rambling about pirates and fairies and a fantastic place where people don't grow up, she reminds him of a little girl. Maybe Alex just grew up too quickly. J'onn can't help but feel guilty. Because of him, she had to escape from her life, to leave the people she loves, to become a fugitive. She doesn't deserve this.

They remain in silence for some minutes - or probably more, J'onn doesn't know as he has been lost in his thoughts- when he finally speaks: "I guess it would be a nice place."

Alex gives him a small smile, nodding. "It sure is, J'onn."

And in that precise moment, J'onn makes a promise to himself. He will take her to her own version of Neverland, when everything is fixed.


	2. Touch Me Now

_**This is the second chapter of the story, inspired by a prompt I found on Tumblr (**_ _ **"So, um, I'm just going to choose to believe Alex and J'onn are currently holed up in a motel together. For science.").**_

 _ **Alex and J'onn are alone and scared and they face, for the first time, what they actually feel toward each other.**_ _ **I simply love them together and strongly believe we need more fics about this awesome ship!**_

 _ **Enjoy this story and please let me know your opinion about it :)**_

 _ **Leave some requests too, and I'll try to fulfill them.**_

* * *

 **Touch Me Now**

* * *

It happened the third night they slept together.

The two of them had just arrived to Texas when they decided to stop at the first motel in sight, even if it was cheap and definitely run down.

The room was small, with rough brown carpet that peeled at the corners and a quilted queen bed they had to share. J'onn promptly said he was going to sleep on the floor, but her protests and stern looks had finally convinced him otherwise.

Alex was glad to finally sleep in an actual bed, and he needed that comfort too.

And she was able to have the first actual shower after days without.

After the glorious shower, she came back into the bedroom, with her hair still damp and already dressed in her pajamas – which actually consisted in a pair of black boy shorts and a matching tank top. She couldn't be too picky, since they basically had no baggage and next to no money when they had left. Kara had been able to hand her some cash, but not her credit card because they couldn't risk leaving a trace. So they managed to buy only some underwear, socks, a thermal shirt, and a new pair of sweatpants each.

J'onn was sitting on his side of the bed, his back to her. Alex almost smiled to herself, knowing he was giving her some privacy.

She slipped under the cold sheets, sighing blissfully, even if the mattress was old and the bed springs squeaked as she laid down.

They remained in silence.

Alex was drifting off and J'onn stood up and went to the bathroom, to have a shower and change himself as well. It became their routine, they didn't need to speak; it was as though they could somehow communicate without words.

Alex didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her eyes snapped open and she jerked up into a sitting position, feeling disoriented and breathing heavily.

"What's it?" J'onn immediately sat up too, gently resting his hand on her back.

Alex took a deep breath, shaking her head. "I don't know, I must have been dreaming," She ran her fingers through her hair, shutting her eyes. "What time is it?"

J'onn twisted around to look at his wristwatch, now lying on the nightstand. "A little after midnight." He noted, then turned back to regard her. "You should sleep."

He seemed concerned and Alex opened her eyes again, looking back at him. "Were you still awake?"

J'onn nodded.

"I'm not very tired, and my mind won't shut down."

Alex gave him a rueful smile, "I know the feeling. Mine won't either."

She could still feel his hand on her back, rubbing circles on it softly. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Honestly? No, I'm not." She sighed, shaking her head, "I miss Kara, I worry about her constantly. I mean, I know she can get by on her own, but I can't help it."

"Alex," he says, his tone assuring. "Kara is not alone. She has her friends, and Lucy too."

"I know," Alex agrees, her voice quivering a little as she spoke. "I _know_. But everything is so messed up. I'm just... scared. I'm scared J'onn."

He could see her eyes were glassy and she looked so fragile and vulnerable. Alex was always strong and extremely rational and upright. The truth was she needed Kara as much as Kara needed her.

So, J'onn did something he would probably regret later. He shifted towards Alex and leaned forward, hugging her. He engulfed her in a tight embrace, his hands rubbing her back as she rested against his chest.

Alex knew she should have been uncomfortable, being embraced by her boss like that, but honestly, she was just grateful for that physical contact.

After a few moments, she broke away, gazing straight into his eyes, which glowed red.

Alex didn't know what was actually happening, and it was as though she could do nothing but watch as she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself toward him, pressing her lips against his.

She instantly closed her eyes and felt him stiffen under her touch. She knew she was making a mistake, crossing a line that could never be uncrossed, but she didn't care. J'onn wasn't moving, though. He was still, not bringing her closer but not pushing her away either.

She could feel his lips against warm hers, full and motionless.

So, after a few seconds, Alex pulled away, opening her eyes again. She was blushing, feeling his stare on her skin, completely bewildered by her action.

Alex was expecting him to bow out, turn her down and maybe even scold her, but she definitely didn't expect what happened next.

J'onn brushed her cheeks with his fingers, cradling her face in his strong and calloused hands, yet his touch was delicate.

And then, he kissed her.

She immediately fell into it and threw her arms around his neck, their lips were smashed together as she got closer to him without thinking. Her brain, already weak, had now completely abandoned her.

His mouth was moving tentatively against hers - as though he was afraid of doing something wrong- and then he grabbed her, hauled her against him, his arms bands of steel around her tiny body.

Alex moaned softly into his mouth, her fingers gripping his hair at the base of his neck and her tongue assaulting his, deepening their kiss.

She tilted her head to the side, silently beckoning him, asking him to show her he wanted her as much as she wanted him. And J'onn responded, his tongue traced her plump bottom lip, gently nipping at it with his teeth. Alex moaned again, twisting her body under the sheets and moving to his lap, straddling him.

It was so wrong and they were breaking a lot of rules and had basically torn their professional relationship apart but she didn't care. Alex simply couldn't stand the thought of stopping this. She respected him and he was the first person who had truly believed in her, after her father. But, honestly, she had never considered him as an actual substitute of Jeremiah.

Their mouths kept meeting in hungry, frenzied kisses, tongues and teeth clashing together, and, if his hands wandering on her back were a clue, she could tell he couldn't stop either.

She slowly started to rub against him, almost unwittingly, and she gasped feeling the reaction of his body to her ministrations.

For Alex it had been a while since she had been close to anyone like this, much more she could actually remember. There was a time - just three years ago- when she practically had thrown her life away and began living dangerously and senselessly, having too many drinks and risky sex with strangers she met in clubs and bars. But those had meant nothing to her, they were only a way – a very unwise and hazardous way- to escape from the troubles of her life. Since then, since J'onn had practically rescued her, she totally changed, and even if there had been some flings in the past, they weren't anything serious.

What was happening with J'onn right now was something totally different. Something she had been craving from a while, but she had never been brave enough to chase. And she could feel for J'onn that was the same. He would never have had the boldness to pursue her and maybe even in that moment, as they were a mess of limbs, their bodies pressed together, he was fighting with himself and doubting the righteousness of their actions.

Alex broke away, her lips swollen and her skin flushed. She watched him through her eyelashes and putting her hands on his chest, she forced him to lie down on his back.

"Alex..." J'onn was finally able to say, but she promptly stopped him, bending forward and moving her lips along his jaw line, feeling the slight scratching of scruff that came from a day without shaving. She kissed and nibbled at his skin, moving her way to his ear.

" _Please_ J'onn," she whispered softly, and that was enough. His protests and logical reasoning died and he couldn't help but oblige her plea.

Smiling faintly, she slowly sat up again and pulled her tank top off over her head, tossing it away.

J'onn wasn't able to say anything, just staring at her, and Alex blushed faintly.

"I want this J'onn," Alex says, her voice warm and soft. "I want _you_."

So, he put his hands on her thighs, rubbing her smooth skin, her eyes staring into his, neither of them looking away from the other.

That was his answer and Alex knew, deep down, that neither would regret it later.

She brushed her fingers, almost teasingly, on his defined abs under his shirt and then she lifted herself on her knees, grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants and yanking them down his thighs. J'onn was still and a groan escaped from his mouth as she took his prominent and full manhood between her hands, fisting and gently tugging at it.

He had never felt like this before, and he wanted to make her feel the ecstasy that he felt in that moment. But, unfortunately, his life on Earth hardly allowed him the time for to explore that, so he was unsure about his actions and what to do.

As if she was reading his mind, Alex stared at his face, keeping massaging him, and murmured: "You can touch me too, J'onn. There is nothing you can do that'll scare me."

His eyes glimmered red again and he moved his hands upward, his fingertips grazing over her ribs, and then his palms cupped her breasts. Feeling her nipples instantly hardening, he swiped his thumbs over the peaked buds and Alex moaned softly.

They kept touching and caressing each other, faint gasps and deep groans filling the room.

Alex felt as though her entire body was on fire, she needed more of everything, and so she gently pulled him closer, rubbing the tip of his hardened cock against the sensitive area between her legs.

She trembled and his grip on her breasts tightened as their moans of pleasure mingled together. His hips jerked against her and Alex rocked herself back and forth against his shape, only the thin fabric of her boy shorts dividing them. She sat up, planting her hand on his chest, grabbing two fistfuls of his t-shirt, and writhed against him, already wet and getting close.

J'onn was putty in her hands and looked up at her as she closed her eyes, continuing in earnest to get herself off.

She felt like a woman possessed and she suddenly moved so quickly, he didn't have the time to realize and to help, as she had lifted herself up on her knees, yanking her underwear down to her thighs.

Then, she was straddling him again, grabbing his erection and lining it up with her body, and she sank down on top of him. J'onn brought his hips upward, meeting her halfway and pushing himself inside her.

They both groaned as he was buried in her and they stood still, trembling. She was warm and wet around him and he clenched her eyes and jaw shut, feeling her tightness as she was surrounding and squeezing him, almost painfully.

Alex started where she had left off, riding him, and he put his hands on her hips, grabbing her and following her movements. This wasn't going to be slow and gentle. This was going to be hard and fast, only this time anyway, because Alex was already planning on doing this with him again and hoped J'onn wanted the same.

She bent forward, her hands firm on his shoulders, kissing him again and she felt her breasts scraping back and forth against the fabric of his t-shirt.

Her skin felt so hot and she could feel sweat dripping down her back. J'onn wasn't sweating – just another perk of being from another planet. But he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach tightening as his hips moved against hers, as their bodies worked together like the two parts of the same machine. They were partners, after all. They worked well together.

And even if they hadn't moved in a such rhythm before, it was as a sort of dance they both had known since a long time ago and only now had got the chance to perform together.

"J'onn," she panted and moaned, her movements now fast and erratic.

Alex moved on him and she felt herself getting closer and closer. She felt the heat and the bliss. And she forgot about Kara, about her father and about all the problems of her life.

She clung to him, perhaps a little desperately, and she tensed on top of him as her orgasm slammed into her. She trembled and shivered and could actually feel tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Tears of frustration, of fear, of relief, of love. J'onn didn't know how it was supposed to end. He just knew it felt good, too good and maybe he should stop. He should pull back, because it was too intense. But it was new and refreshing and real, too. Right now, he wasn't struggling to survive and to forget a much too painful past anymore. He was living, truly living, for the first time he had arrived to Earth and that was only thank to the sassy and incredible brunette who was currently riding him.

Thus, as she was still shaking, J'onn held her tightly, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her mouth, and feeling the damp saltiness of her tears on his tongue, he thrust up into her and he came too, pouring inside of her with a shudder and her name on his lips.

Alex had collapsed on him, their bodies pressed together and her head cradled on his shoulder, while J'onn was still holding her, his lips tenderly kissing her temple. Their limbs were tangled up in one another and they tried to catch their breaths, their hearts beating fast and matching in rhythm.

J'onn expected to feel guilty as that had been over but he could only feel irrepressible waves of love. He was overwhelmed by all those emotions.

Alex lifted her head just enough to peck softly his lips and then, as her mouth touched his and her breath tickled his skin, she sighed: "J'onn, I-I..."

"Me too, Alex." He interrupted her and his eyes gleamed red. "Me, too."

It was too much and nearly too beautiful to be real, and they didn't need words to express how they were feeling, what they were feeling toward each other.

She threw her arms round his neck and they exchanged one last kiss, which was like their commitment to each other.

And they fell asleep like that, holding onto those emotions, to that moment, to each other.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you to my Beta-readers :)**_


	3. Breaking News

_**Hello guys :)**_

 _ **This is a short and kind of fluffy one-shot which deals with, once again, Alex and J'onn escape. I love the idea of them running away together and getting closer to each other. Thank you for your reviews and for following this story!**_

 _ **Enjoy and, as always, let me know your opinion about it. Reviews are really appreciated :D**_

* * *

 _ **Breaking News**_

* * *

"Hmm," Alex moaned pleasurably as she chewed on the umpteenth French fry.

"Stop stealing my food," J'onn protested, before taking a huge bite of his greasy cheeseburger.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a toothy smile. "Oh, shut up."

They were actually famished after a long day of riding along the I-77 in Ohio, and so they decided to stop at a small diner they met along the road.

The two sat across from one another in the booth next to a window as they ate their meals. It was a strange time - too late for lunch and too early for dinner - and so there were only three other customers beside them.

The place was quiet and both Alex and J'onn enjoyed the silence which surrounded them.

They shared a great grade of comfort when they were together, especially after the not-so-unexpected turn in their relationship that occurred only two days ago.

Each day they had to be focused on their plans and hit the road toward Metropolis, where the Project Cadmus facilities were located.

But then the sun had always set, twilight had come, and they spent the nights __together__ , falling into a makeshift bed, their bodies joining and becoming one.

It was so pleasurable and wonderful, and Alex found herself praying that the sun would not rise up again so she had reason to stay in his arms longer. Because with dawn all their worries and problems came back, in the darkness they could touch and explore each other.

J'onn couldn't wait for other nights when he'd spend hours on her breasts, when he'd taste and worship her with his hands and lips and teeth. He acted as a student, eager to know everything about the secrets of her body. Her tiny frame and her smooth and pale skin, she was beautiful indeed.

Even if Martians and humans were quite alike, and intercourse was pretty similar too, he was iffy about doing something wrong or scaring her.

Since he had practically been a celibate for the past years, not having any reason to understand and practice human sex, he didn't have a clue. It could seem weird, but they completely trusted each other and discovering pleasure together was quite sweet, indeed.

For the first time, J'onn actually felt alive again. Alex had given him a second chance, the true opportunity to build a new life and he had eventually realized that his feelings for her were strong and not comparable to those he had toward Kara, or once had had toward his own daughters.

He wanted to be the best lover to her, and Alex was learning just as he did.

What made him moan and groan, what made her explode in bliss. They both had been – and still were - through enough pain, and making love had become their way to ward off the sorrow and the gloom that haunted them.

"You could have eaten your own fries, if you hadn't ordered food for children," J'onn says, glancing at the bowl of mac & cheese and the plate of chicken tenders with the honey mustard displayed in front of her.

"I don't accept food advice by someone addicted to Chocos," Alex promptly replied, stealing another fry. "Beside, snatching food from your plate is funnier."

J'onn laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I'm willing to share my kids food with you, though," she added and then took a spoonful of the mac & cheese, guiding it toward his mouth. It was a tender gesture and J'onn was slightly surprised by that, as he chewed the mouthful slowly. They both were very discreet and not prone to public display of affection.

It was a peaceful moment and whoever would've looked toward them would have seen a couple sharing a meal and taking a break from their road trip, not the pair of fugitives they actually were.

Suddenly, the afternoon news theme tune filled the diner and they both glanced up to the screen of TV, hung above the counter.

"Kara," Alex whispered with widened eyes, and J'onn immediately grabbed her hand over the table, squeezing it softly.

The journalist talked about how Supergirl, helped by a mysterious superhero in a red suit, had once again defeated Livewire and a Banshee who looked a lot like Siobhan Smythe.

"What's happening?" she asked with furrowed brows, and J'onn was just as concerned and shocked as Alex was. They thought Livewire was in one of the D.E.O. cells, not free and attempting to kill Supergirl.

"That's my girl," he muttered when they saw Kara risk her own life to save all those people around her.

Alex gasped and tightened her fingers around his hand, seeing that her sister had been literally electrified before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh my goodness," she closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to watch. "That's all my fault. I knew we shouldn't have left her alone, we shouldn't ha-"

"Alex," he stopped her rambling, his fingers brushing softly over her hand, "open your eyes. Everything ended well, look!" J'onn encouraged her and she could finally sigh with relief, seeing that firemen saved her. All those common people were ready to sacrifice themselves just as Kara had done some moments before. She had earned their trust back and Alex couldn't be happier or more proud of her little sister. It seemed that Kara was really able to get by on her own.

"She's back," Alex simply murmured, her eyes a little glassy and J'onn nodded.

Anyway, even if she was glad everything went well, she couldn't help but frown and point out: "But __who__ the hell the Flash is, by the way?"


	4. Doubts and Promises

_**Doubts and Promises**_

* * *

Propped up on his elbow, J'onn observed Alex as she slept, a habit he had assumed since their departure from National City. He gazed at her and, in his mind, it was though he was protecting and watching over her. And somehow, that was just what he had done for the past years, keeping the promise he made to her father.

J'onn closed his eyes and sighed, almost painfully, thinking about Jeremiah Danvers.

Not only he had saved him, but he had unconsciously given him a reason to live again. A reason that was now shifting beside him in her sleep, her body naked beneath the sheets of another foreign bed, in a cheap motel they had found along the road.

They tended to switch between the comfort of an actual bedroom and makeshift pallets in the open air – but no matter what, they had always slept together, ever since what happened in Texas.

Alex turned toward him, looking for the heat that emanated from his body, and he put an arm over her hip, drawing them together, and keeping his eyes on her face.

He realized she was a natural beauty indeed, especially over the past week, when she hadn't had the chance to put on any make-up. J'onn was mesmerized by her, but not only for her physical appearance. She was beautiful, both on the outside and the inside.

He stared at her light freckles on the bridge of her nose, and thought that they made her look even younger.

J'onn almost chuckled, thinking about how young Alex actually was. Practically a fetus, compared to him and, for this reason, he felt dirty, as if he had taken advantage of her.

And deep down, he was terrified Alex was acting on the spur of the moment and she would regret it when they arrived back at National City, back to their real lives.

"You're staring," she suddenly spoke, her eyes still closed.

J'onn couldn't help but smile. "Do you want me to look away?"

She blinked her eyes open, fogged with sleep, and shook her head. "It's still quiet, the sun has not rose up yet," she noted, focusing on him. "Yet you're already awake. What weighs on your mind, J'onn?"

He felt a sweet swelling in his chest and his own breath paused for a moment before he replied: "Nothing, watching you sleep next to me pushes away all my negative thoughts."

It was true, even if it brought other issues and doubts too.

"If you say so," she teased him, not convinced by his answer at all. Nevertheless, she smiled peacefully, and he caressed her jaw, her chin and finally her lips. Then, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Alex immediately reacted – completely awake now- and pressed his mouth harder against his, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips and he grinned back at her.

He cupped the back of her head with his hand, his fingers buried in her dark hair while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, tightly holding her body to his.

J'onn wanted to tell her so many things but he couldn't, keeping all his thoughts inside. But Alex was staring at him, her eyes glued to his, and she was scrutinizing his face, as though she could actually see his soul, read his soul. It was strange. J'onn was the one who could read her mind for real, and yet Alex smiled at him as if she possessed the skill to hear all his thoughts and fears, whether he spoke them or not. She didn't say anything, but simply leaned down and kissed him again. And in that moment he realized that Alex didn't have to speak, as he felt that just looking into her eyes he could know her own silent thoughts, without using his superpower. He had never been able to do such a thing before, not even with his wife.

He sat up and smiled sincerely to her, as Alex gasped, surprised by his action. J'onn kissed her hard and turned them gently, putting her upon her back.

Their lips hardly parted and her fingers were running everywhere on his body they could reach. He dropped a hand to her hip, grabbing it, as she parted her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. Just like that, he was thrusting inside of her, both of them moaning and huffing in pleasure. J'onn was determined to show with his movements what words could not say. So, he made love -because that was definitely making love- to her slowly, taking his time; forgetting about their situation, as if they actually had all the time in the world.

He listened to her gasp and moan and breathe his name over and over again, and he couldn't stop to kiss her or look at her. They both had their eyes open, staring at each other, communicating their emotions in this way. Alex couldn't stop touching him either, grabbing his shoulders, not letting him be too far from her and she rocked her hips against his, their bodies moving together. He left her mouth and pressed his lips to her face and to her throat, listening to her whimpers and moans in his ear.

It was gentle and intense, and she could feel herself gushing and convulsing around him as she was reaching her peak. He could sense it too and his hand slipped between their bodies, slowly rubbing the sensitive area just above where they were connected.

"Come with me," she whispered.

"Where?" He was confused for a moment and then, " _Oh_ ," he smiled as she tightened her muscles around him.

J'onn pumped in and out of her faster, harder, hitching one of her thighs higher against his hip, sinking even deeper inside of her, and she cried out sharply just as he spilled himself withing her, shuddering and groaning her name.

He collapsed on her, feeling her hands upon his back, light touches running over his skin, as she was still trembling with the last waves of her orgasm.

"I love how you've woken me up this morning," she murmured in his ears and he smiled against her throat, his head cradled on her shoulder.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes and then he rolled into his back, not wanting to crush her with his weight. Alex turned on her side, her head on his chest and her leg draped over his thigh, while he put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his body.

She brushed her hand lightly over his chest, feeling the strong thumping of his chest.

"Will you tell me what kept you awake earlier?"

J'onn was quiet, his fingers playing with the strands of her hair on the back of her neck, and then he sighed heavily. "I was thinking about you."

"And that _bothered_ you?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"Never," he promptly replied, shaking his head. "I thought about you and your future."

"It's _our_ future, you know," she corrected him, sensing what he was going to say.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "You are young, Alex. And you are beautiful and smart and you deserve all the happiness this world could give you. You shouldn't hide, you shouldn't be stuck with me in the middle of nowhere. Right now, you should be in National City, with your sister and your family and with a good boy-"

"Stop it," she suddenly interrupted him, her voice sharp. " _Stop it_ , J'onn. What are you trying to do? What are you trying to say?"

"Alex," he said ruefully. "I don't deserve you. I made a promise to your father and I've betrayed it, I've betrayed him. I promised I would have taken care of you... as my own daughter but– but what I feel for you is not what fathers feel for their daughters... I'm ruining you with all my issues, and I'll never be able to give you a normal life, you deserve better, Alex. You deserve better than me."

He had spoken with a low voice, his words barely audible, and she was stunned.

They remained in silence, J'onn breathing heavily and Alex staring at him, until she brought her hand to his cheek, cupping it.

"Since you found me in jail drunk and completely off of the rails, you have done nothing but take care of me," she said softly. "You are loyal, you are brave, and you are principled. You've saved me _so many_ times and practically thrown away the life you have built on Earth for the past ten years just because of me. You are the best man I know."

"I am not a man, Alex."

She snorted, putting her hand back on his chest, just above his heart, and then she grabbed his own hand, placing it above her breast.

"Do you feel it, J'onn?" she asked, giving him an encouraging smile. "Because I can clearly feel your heart beating in your chest, just as mine."

"I do," he agreed.

"I _want_ you, J'onn," she added. "I've chosen you and no matter if you come from Mars, or if are an over-centenarian shape-shifter, because what we have is something special and we _have_ to preserve it. It's not only our hearts, it's our souls. No matter what you are on the outside, I know you are a good person, moved by good intentions. We're constantly under attack, we risk our lives on a daily basis, so we shouldn't waste the chance to love," her voice was shaking slightly, as if she was going to cry. "We know everything about each other and I can trust you with all my heart. I want you, J'onn, as long as you still want me too."

" _Of course_ I want you, Alex," he stated firmly. "You are the best thing happened to my _entire_ life, not only since my arrival to Earth. But I couldn't be selfish, and even if I don't want anything but to spend my days with you, I know deep down you deserve better. I am such a burden-"

"I love you," she blurted out, stopping him.

Then she slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, God. That just came flying out of my mouth, like it was some kind of..."

And she trailed off, her hand sliding away, her eyes softening, and she took a deep breath, shaking her head.

" _I love you_. I just love you. I didn't say it sooner but I thought- I thought our actions were saying it all. I don't believe in soul mates, but I feel as though we're kind of... connected. And I swear you can feel it too. And even you deserve to be happy, J'onn. Both our lives have been so full of hate and pain... why shouldn't we be happy?"

J'onn opened his mouth, but nothing came out, because she was right. Even if Alex was so young, she showed to be far more mature than him.

He felt as if he couldn't speak, completely overwhelmed by his own emotions, and thus he did acted on impulse and he gently rolled on his side as well.

They were now lying, one in front of the other, facing each other, and Alex gave him a quizzical look, not understanding his action.

He took her hand and, after giving a thoughtful kiss to the inside of her wrist, he placed it on his temple and then he put his own hand over her forehead.

They didn't blink, staring at each other and his eyes glimmered red just before Alex felt it. It was strange but there something else about it, too. Something that was verging towards feeling like pure ecstasy.

A rush of wonderful sensations - of trust, devotion and love - flowed through her body.

Somehow, he had connected their minds, and she could feel his emotions just as he could feel hers. It was powerful and almost too much and Alex gasped, incapable to react. She had never felt anything like it, it was like an orgasm but it started from her heart and then it shot throughout the rest of her body. It wasn't only a physical pleasure, they had just fastened their souls together.

It was his answer, his own way to tell her he loved her too.

A few moments passed, and then J'onn closed his eyes, lowering his hand to her cheek, and slowly interrupting the connection. Then, he put his arms around her waist, embracing her tightly.

"I love you too, Alex," he murmured, and then he tenderly kissed her temple.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Just another snapshot of Alex and J'onn being on the run.**_  
 _ **I hope you'll like it, I felt a little insecure about it so I'd really appreciate your opinion ;)**_

 _ **Review, review, review!**_

 _ **As always, without my beta-readers I'd be completely lost!**_


End file.
